


Love The Way You Lie

by Meowrail4ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowrail4ever/pseuds/Meowrail4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John dies saving Dave and the Black King is defeated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Lie

**Dave's POV**

John?”  
“John...please....answer me!”  
\-------  
You had finally done it.   
You finally beat the the black king.   
Thus beating the game.   
But in this moment of relief,   
it didn't mean you didn't suffer your own losses.   
No one got out unscaved.    
Blood covered your hands,  
but only...it wasn't your blood.   
In the last moments of the black kings struggle to defeat you...  
he lashed forward,   
scepter raised,   
ready to attack.   
Already strained for energy you knew there was no way you could counter.   
Or get away in time for that matter,   
this would have been the end of you.   
That’s when it happened...  
Seeing your lack of movement and the black king quickly approaching,  
he throws you out of the way.  
The last thing flooding into your ears being the horrid crushing of bones.  
Taking the full on force of the black king,   
he was tossed through the air like a rag doll.  
With the help of 1 lucky roll,  
Vriska uses the Guillotine de la Marquise,  
beheading the king.  
Ending our battle only moments after.  
\--------  
The blood of John Egbert,  
your ally,  
your bestbro,  
your crush...  
stained your hands.  
\--------  
“John please,  
we have come this far,  
And your not dying!  
Please! Wake up!”  
His chest slowly raising and falling was your only indicator that he was still alive.  
His god tier ripped and stained,  
you look at him,  
tears brimming at your eyes.  
On your knees you lean over,  
resting forehead on his,  
caressing his scared face.  
What you wouldn't give to see his goofy,  
carefree smile again.  
Your tears fall onto his eyes,  
looking almost as if he were crying himself,  
tears,  
that form trails into blood and dirt on his cheeks.  
“This is all my fault” you whimper  
His eyelashes flicker in response to your voice.  
“John?..don't answer me,  
Everything gonna be alright.And-”  
You draw in a shaking breath continuing.  
“And we'll joke around like old times and-”  
“Dave” You hear him whisper painfully.  
Your heart stops,  
filling with pain.  
“Yeah,Egderp” You answer almost silently.  
“Y-you know.I-i lo-ov th-e way you-u lie”  
His eyes opening the slightest bit,   
revealing tear filled eyes.  
You bite your lip and try to go back in time to fix this,but-

but you couldn't......

so you hold back the powerful sobs that threatened to pull through.

you got to stay strong for him...you have to...

“Dave?” He says,snapping you from your thoughts, glancing down at his clothes,  
blood spreading,   
turning his sky blue attire a deep moist purple.  
“I’m scared.” Trembling you grab a hold of his hands,  
if comfort is all you can do for him now,  
you’ll do whatever it takes to make his last moments content as possible.  
Carefully you lift his head,   
placing it on your lap.  
Closing your eyes,  
you hum a lullaby your bro used to sing.  
Every once in a while pausing to choke back more sobs.  
Noticing he had relaxed in the slightest and closed his eyes,  
you do the same.  
The outer world seeming to disappear,  
only until the barely noticeable shake of his labored breaths...  
ceased.


End file.
